


A pretty normal evening

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of IwaBokuDai, Multi, Skype Sex, kind of, like you know; video call on skype and they be naughty, senpai kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru meets with Iwaizumi when they can finally make their schedules coincide and after hours of talking, what Tooru comes home to is not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty normal evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molnija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/gifts).



> I don't know how this happened but it did. I wrote that during my exams because I gave up on passing this year anyway, so might as well use the hours of looking at a blank sheet in a useful way, right?
> 
> I'm sorry if this is kind of awkward but it's more or less my first time writing "that much" smut??? I'm sorry omg

“So, I’ve heard you’re corrupting the youth again?”

Tooru spat his drink at the sound of his best friend’s voice. He quickly wiped everything before glaring at Iwaizumi.

“I am not, Iwa-chan! If anything, those two are the ones corrupting me…” he mumbled, looking away. Iwaizumi barked a laugh and flopped on the chair in front of Tooru’s.

They had finally found time to meet, with their hellish schedule of first year at university. Tooru offered they met at a café downtown and, being the closest one to it, had arrived a few minutes early.

“How’s Yahaba doing, huh?”

“Pretty good, pretty good. Watacchi told me most first years are scared of him after he snapped during one practice where they were goofing off. Shigeru, of course, denied all of that when I asked.” He smiled. He remembered Shigeru’s stuttering when he had confronted him about the fact and he could see again his flushed face when he had teased him.

“And Akaashi? If I don’t ask, Koutarou’s gonna pout all day when I come home.”

Tooru snorted. “What a good boyfriend you make, Iwa-chan~ Keiji’s good too! He said that without the third years, the team is actually pretty easy to lead. Boku-chan’s gonna be happy when he hears this.” He smirked when Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “How are things going for you and your bara squad, hm?”

“Quit calling us that, Shittykawa.”

“But it’s true! You’re all so muscled and always working out! So?”

“Things are pretty good, I’d say. Koutarou and I recently had to ban Daichi from the kitchen after he nearly set it on fire again.”

Tooru laughed at Iwaizumi’s grimace as he said that and asked for more details. They ended up talking for a few hours before they both had to head home.

* * *

 

When Tooru came back in his flat later in the day, he was still feeling light-hearted from having spent a good time with his best friend. It was already time for dinner when he arrived, so he went and prepared himself something quick to do.

He took his time to eat, humming to himself a melody he wasn’t sure he actually knew. When he was done, he went to his room, grabbing his laptop and settling comfortably against the wall. He turned it on and checked the time on his phone. It wasn’t that late yet but it was late enough that he knew both Shigeru and Keiji would have come home from practice. When his laptop finally let him, he clicked on the Skype icon and after a moment, he could finally check his messages. He eyed the video call icon next to his boyfriends’ chat but decided to check the few other messages he had gotten first. It didn’t take him long though, and soon enough he was reading Shigeru’s and Keiji’s messages.

His lips stretched into a lazy grin when he read them. He clicked on the “join” button.

“Hey there, Shigeru, Keiji~” he greeted them, watching the images appearing on his screen. His grin widened. A soft moan and a silent whine were the first replies he got. He licked his lips and quickly grabbed his headphones laying on the bedside table.

“Took you long enough, Oikawa-san” Shigeru said, his breath short. He moaned again after that. Keiji let out a shaky chuckle.

“Always late to the party, huh?”

“But never late to miss the show!” Tooru replied. Both boys snorted.

What a show they made, though! On one side of the screen, Shigeru was on his knees, barely managing to keep himself up with one forearm so that he could see his laptop screen. His other arm was reaching out behind him for his ass, up in the air, and Tooru could see his hand move up and down as much as he could in this position. On the other side of the screen, the picture was just as breathtaking: Keiji was leaning against his headboard, smooth legs spread open for a place at the forefront of the show. He was moving one of his hands up and down his cock, pressing a little harder around the head at times. His other hand had slid lower and Tooru could watch those long fingers of his disappear inside of him.

Tooru groaned and let his own hand wander down his body before starting to palm himself through his pants. Just watching and listening to these two pleasuring themselves was enough to get him hard already. And they hadn’t even talked yet. Keiji and Shigeru were unfairly good at dirty talking.

It didn’t take much longer before he got rid of his pants and boxers and straight up went on jerking himself off.

“Eager aren’t we, Oikawa-san?” Keiji asked, teasing flowing out of his mouth. He twisted his wrist and gasped, biting down on his lower lip.

“You have no idea” Tooru replied with a sigh. The hand not on his dick went up his shirt and he rubbed his nipple between his fingers. “Didn’t I tell the both of you to call me by my first name?”

Shigeru moaned against his blanket before looking up with a grin and mischievous eyes. “I think you like it when we call you by your last name, _Oikawa-senpai_.” Tooru groaned. “You miss it, hm? Being called senpai? Do you want us to be your good and obedient kouhai now? Or would you rather we be the kouhai you have to punish?”

“Hmm… I think he would rather punish us, right Oikawa- _senpai_?” The way Keiji insisted on the honorific made Tooru feel dizzy. “After all… we _have_ been naughty boys. Getting hot and bothered by the mere thought of him, spreading our legs and getting on all four and readying ourselves for him. Hmmm….”

“You two have such filthy mouths and I’m the one people call a perv– aahhh…” God _dammit_. He was already so close even though it hadn’t been that long. He would find whatever to blame later though. He tried to comfort himself with knowing neither Shigeru nor Keiji would last much longer either – though they had started before he arrived and had already had their fair share of incoming bliss. Ah well, that can’t be helped, can it?

He watched as Shigeru finally gave up on looking at the screen to use his arm to finish himself, and although he couldn’t really see anything from that angle, Shigeru’s moans were enough to tell him what he needed.

“You are so pretty like that, Shigeru… I wish I could fuck you into your mattress… You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Shigeru whimpered. Keiji and Tooru could see just how far he was gone already.

“Maybe you would want to fuck my mouth too, fuck it until my voice is almost gone for good…” They saw him shake and knew it wouldn’t take much. “You can’t choose, hmm? I understand, don’t worry. Both are really, _really_ good.” Keiji’s voice had dropped a level and Shigeru inhaled sharply before letting out the lewdest moan either of them had heard in a while. Which seemed to bring Keiji to his own release, though he muffled his sounds by pressing his mouth against his shoulder.

Tooru kept on moving his hand on his cock while he watched both his boyfriends slowly come down from their bliss. He watched as Keiji took his fingers out of his hole, leaving it clenching around nothing; watched as Shigeru’s body slumped back onto his bed as he looked up directly into the camera. He bit his lip when Shigeru opened his mouth, eyes wide and eager, and when Keiji opened his eyes to look as well.

“Oikawa-senpai,” Shigeru started.

“Please come for us?” Their voices asked in harmony. Tooru felt his body tense and spasm and his head fell forward. The lovely blissful feeling he was oh so familiar with filled in his body and he sighed, taking his time to bask in it.

When he came down from his high, he looked back at his screen where Keiji and Shigeru were watching him intently, the former licking his lips and the latter biting it. Tooru chuckled softly and stretched out an arm to grab some tissues. The other boys did the same on their side, the playtime finally over.

Once they cleaned themselves – and went drinking, as Tooru asked them to – they were back in front of their screens. Tooru had a soft smile on his lips as he gazed at the two.

“We were planning on waiting for you,” Keiji started. “but Yahaba couldn’t wait a few more minutes.”

“Don’t put all the blame on me! If you really didn’t want, you could have just said no. But you didn’t, eh.” Shigeru raised an eyebrow and smirked. Keiji only smiled back at him but didn’t add anything. Shigeru’s face softened quickly after. “Oikawa-san, how was your day? You met with Iwaizumi-san, didn’t you?”

“Yup, I did! And he asked me about you two~ I told him what you told me, Keiji, because he said Bokuto…”

He went on retelling his conversation to the attentive ears of his boyfriends. A pretty normal evening, in the end. He wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.


End file.
